


Lyn x Hector x Eliwood: I Don't Have A Good Title For This

by HenryMars



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Futanari Lyndis, Intersex Lyndis, Multi, cannot stress this enough, if there's a difference please let me know, lyn has a dick, lyndis fireemblem has a penis in this one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMars/pseuds/HenryMars
Summary: Eliwood and Hector love Lyndis. Every part of her. Even the parts she doesn't like about herself.





	Lyn x Hector x Eliwood: I Don't Have A Good Title For This

**Author's Note:**

> Usually, I blame my blood-pact brother Magnus for my Fire Emblem shenanigans, but I actually think this one was my fault because I think I was the one who proposed Lyndis having a penis. Then we kept talking and I had this idea. Surprise, Magnus.

Lyndis has to be the luckiest lady in all of Lycia. Her adventures across the continent with Eliwood and Hector have led her to meet some pretty interesting characters. Like Sain and Kent, Pent and Louise, Raven and Lucius -- the list is too long to recount. But she had to admit, out of all of the wonderful people that she has met along this journey, she loves Hector and Eliwood the most; the flaming-haired beauty has a kind and level-headed nature, and the navy-haired warrior is boisterous with a well-meaning heart. She had initially been afraid to come between their partnership when she told them of her affinity for them both, yet they both accepted her into their arms, and after some coaxing, into their bed. Lyn again had been shy; she had been born with both male and female genitalia, a common condition of her people, but not so much with the people of, say, Ostia or Pherae. Her first relationship with someone outside Sacae had ended on poor terms the moment she undressed and unveiled her dual nethers. It had made her feel ashamed of her body, even when clothed at a marketplace. It was like she carried a burden, a heavy secret, and she had never felt more isolated from her fellow man.

But Hector...Eliwood...they  _ love _ her body. They worship her like a temple, they treat her like treasure. She had never felt more love than their first intimate night together, when Eliwood asked her to enter him while Hector kissed her neck, her shoulders, her back; while he reached around and fondled her breast with one hand while another snaked down the swell of her rear and pushed two fingers inside her core.

She is accepted for who she is. She is loved despite the way she was born. And she could not be any happier.

Especially now.

A long bath after a long battle really is the perfect way to end the day, but what made it even more special is when her lovers entered her tent, dressed in their undershirts and loose-fitting trousers (their sleepwear), and kneel down to kiss her tenderly on each cheek. It makes her smile, though seeing her boys always makes her smile.

“We have an idea for you tonight,” Eliwood begins his proposal, his breath hot in her ear.

“Really now?” Lyn murmurs back. Her forest-green eyes sparkle curiously. “Do tell, dear Eliwood, dear Hector.”

“Well, we kinda wanted it to be a surprise,” the navy-haired man speaks up, “but we wanted to make sure you were warned beforehand, not wanting to force you if you weren’t in the mood for us.”

Lyn smiles at her considerate men. "I think I'll always be in the mood for you," she tells them. A rough hand reaches beneath her nightgown to grab her crotch, a battleaxe-calloused hand that couldn’t belong to anyone but Hector. His thumb scrapes the head of her penis, and her breath hitches in her throat. Her cock twitches at the ministrations against her sensitive head; the texture of his skin is coarse, but that's what makes it delightful. Pain mixing with pleasure, rough mixed with tender. Eliwood slides his hands up her torso, removing her sheer green nightgown. It drifts lightly to the floor of her tent.

"Lay back, dear Lyndis," the redhead instructs, placing a gentle hand on her chest to guide her down. She obeys, and her mind -- sharper since knowing their tactician -- has already skipped several paces ahead. The grin on her face becomes more bashful as she reaches a possible conclusion to what's going to happen.

Each of the men take a nipple in their mouths and their hands knead her nethers; soft tongues lavish the pink buds as Hector's coarse palm runs up and down her shaft and Eliwood's fingers brush lazy circles around her clitoris. The simple stimulation persuades her slowly to attention, her gratuitous eight inches standing tall and proud in the tent's quickly-warming air. Her breath becomes heavier as the pace moves just an iota faster. Hector rolls beads of precum around her tip while Eliwood's fingers are lubricated with her pussy's secretions. When he pushes two fingers into her, she bucks at the sudden but welcome intrusion. She bites back a moan as he begins to move the digit inside of her at the same time her men lightly tweak her nipples betwixt their teeth. She tries to control her breathing, closing her eyes to focus on them and only them as they praise her body with each stroke of the hand, each thrust of his fingers into her pussy. Heat trickles into a puddle in her core, slowly but steadily like a white, warm river. It's marvelous, the build-up to the release. The hands switch at some point, and Eliwood's deft and Lyn-moistened hand lubricates her member while Hector's meatier fingers force their way inside and grind against her inner walls. They move just a little bit faster now, that heat growing into a small brook or stream that swirls in her gut. She doesn't hide her moans any longer as her hips roll unabashedly into them.

And suddenly, they slow, then stop, withdrawing themselves from her almost entirely. Lyn opens her eyes, apparently in her indignance. It had felt  _ so nice, _ after all; the slow mounting, the pleasant heat inside. That annoyance stops when she sees Eliwood position himself between her legs and Hector off to the side.  _ So that must have been foreplay,  _ she concludes, relaxing back against the mat and widening her legs slightly.  _ And what's next must be the main event. _

Eliwood's tongue may feel good on her nipple, but it feels  _ amazing _ on her pussy. The probing muscle laps long languid strokes up the entrance, caressing her folds and encircling her clitoris. At about the same time, Hector leans over and takes the tip of her dick into his mouth, sucking lightly and licking up her salty precum before sliding down and engulfing her shaft. Their hot mouths send waves of white warmth throughout her body, and she trembles. She moans, reaching down and grabbing a fistful of each mans' hair and carding her fingers through their locks as encouragement, tugging on them occasionally. Her eyes close again, honing in her senses until her world is only them and her. Her hips gyrate slightly into them.

Eliwood sucks on her clit, and that drags out a long moan from Lyn's throat. Hector takes her all the way into his mouth and holds her there, his tongue flush against her shaft, and Lyn feels like she's going to lose it. Then, Hector pulls away and so does Eliwood, and she doesn't even have the time to be disgruntled as Eliwood manages to squeeze three fingers into her and two tongues begin to lap up and down her shaft. What a glorious sight Lyn opens her eyes to: her boys, her men, both loving her with their mouths. Eliwood puts her head in his mouth while Hector mouths the base. The redhead also thrusts his fingers into her, every moment inside her rubbing that special spot on her upper walls. Hector starts to thumb her clit, each strike to the bead lighting sparks of pleasure up her spine. She closes her eyes again, her hips rolling up into their loving attention.

It doesn't take much more for Lyn to climax. Her back arches, her toes curl; she feels paralyzed for a solid fifteen seconds as she is overcome with blinding white pleasure. She floats down from her orgasm high, a final moaning sigh drifting from her lips. Her eyes feel heavy, her body spent, but she opens them as her men pull away. Eliwood's lower face and hand are covered in her climax, and Hector had a few splashes of her cum on his cheeks. They both wipe themselves clean on their sleepshirts before laying beside her, their heads on her chest. Eliwood's arm is draped around her waist and Hector plays with a rare curl in her emerald hair.

"That was…" Her brain is still lagging, her throat still breathless. "What...prompted such attention to be delivered to me?"

Hector's palm rests just beneath her breasts. "Do we need a reason?” he asks.

“We just wanted to do something nice for you -- to you, rather,” Eliwood adds. Lyn smiles.

“And here I thought it was a birthday present.”

Both mens’ eyes went wide and they shoot her a frantic look.

“Your birthday is today?!” the redhead asks, slightly panicked. She giggles mischievously.

“No, I’m just teasing.” She hugs her boys close. “But thank you for this.” She gives each of their lips a gentle kiss before she settles between them. Their warmth and her stressless body soothes her to sleep.


End file.
